Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package body for an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-105710 discloses a configuration in which a front surface of a packed object is covered with a heat insulating member, a temperature control member is disposed between the heat insulating member and the packed object, and a temperature of a portion around the packed object is adjusted to a temperature within a predetermined range. According to this configuration, it is possible to suppress performance degradation of an electronic device when the electronic device is packed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-1688 discloses a configuration in which a sheet material is disposed in a portion of a packed object. According to this configuration, it is possible to easily take a product out when a product is unpacked.
Recently, it has been desired to reduce effort when an image forming apparatus is changed from a packed state to an available state by being unpacked. As a result, packing has been desired to be performed in a state in which a toner bottle is installed in an apparatus main body. However, when the image forming apparatus is transported, the image forming apparatus may be put into a container in the packed state and placed in a harbor, and thus an internal temperature of the container may rise due to direct sunlight. In particular, in the inside of the container, heat is easily accumulated above the apparatus main body.
When a toner is heated to a predetermined temperature or more, the toner deteriorates and results in a defect in the image forming apparatus and a defective image. In addition, recently, an increase in temperature of the toner bottle at the time of transportation of the image forming apparatus has become severe as a result of global warming, miniaturization of the image forming apparatus, and a decrease in melting point of the toner.
Under these circumstances, when the heat insulating member is disposed on all surfaces of the image forming apparatus as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-105710, it is effective in suppressing an increase in temperature of the toner bottle. However, the number or quantity of packing members increases.
In addition, when a portion which is not restricted to a portion around the toner bottle of the image forming apparatus is merely covered with the sheet material or a buffer material as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-1688, the portion around the toner bottle is insufficiently insulated. As a result, a temperature of the toner bottle greatly increases.